


Forgiveness

by bluewhitewings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhitewings/pseuds/bluewhitewings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic thing from a prompt - "What goes through Cas's mind in Clip Show after Dean and Sam leave to find the priest and before he goes out to buy Dean porn, beer and pie..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

He wanted Dean’s forgiveness, and he could sense that Dean wanted to forgive, so what was the problem? It was probably some unsettling human thing where one couldn’t forgive another except on certain Tuesdays and he stifled a surge of disgust for the inefficiency of human interaction. As Dean turned away from him for the fifteenth time, he was beginning to realize he wanted more from Dean than forgiveness. A warm feeling happened when Dean did look at him. A flutter in his stomach that didn’t come from hunger (he got hungry sometimes now; not for sustenance but for burgers, a side effect of his encounter with Famine or a testament to his burgeoning humanity, he didn’t know) struck him with a strange feeling, a flush of heat. It was like the love he felt for all of humanity, only somehowstronger.

He was going to demand Dean’s forgiveness. He spread his wings and the bunker dissolved around him, replaced by the sunny streets of the nearby town of Lebanon. A store in front of him would hold the secrets of human forgiveness and he pulled the door open to enter the shop. Humans were intriguing when you looked at their interest in things, the store was full of food and the smell of nicotine and salted meat hit him. Castiel studied the young male behind the counter, who looked at him with matching suspicion, and picked up a basket in an effort to blend in with humanity. He knew he wouldn’t but it didn’t really matter. He thought through the things that he knew Dean liked; food, beer, comfortable, regular bowel movements, and pornography.

Beer was easy, he knew the shape and color of the beer that Dean liked, so he shoved that into the basket. Toilet paper seemed an integral part of the process of having a bowel movement. He was unsure of the details of it, but he was willing to accept any explanation, and he knew that rolls of soft paper played a role. Pornography he was reasonably familiar with, but while he was looking a suggestive glance from a curvy female on the cover made him flick out a wing and he felt it go tangible for a second before a crash sounded from behind him. He turned to look mildly at the shopkeep, who seemed distressed. Platiitudes seemed to satisfy him and Castiel continued his quest.

Eggs. Eggs were a food, the unfertilized menstrual cycle of chickens, and one of Dean’s favorite morning foods. Somehow they made the small oval objects into fluffy yellow mush. Sam didn’t like it but Dean enjoyed it and cooked it frequently, often with strips of meat stripped from a pig’s belly. While investigating the carton, an egg exploded from its container – shell – and splattered on the floor and Castiel squinted at the mess, wiping albumen from his fingertips on his coat.

There was one final object in his quest for forgiveness, the most important thing to Dean aside from his brother.

Pie.

That’s when everything started to go wrong.


End file.
